Mon plus beau souvenir
by ma lune
Summary: Quel serait le souvenir heureux de Remus lors d'une attaque de détraqueurs? Et si c'était le souvenir d'un amour passé ? slash SBRL OS


Alors je tiensà dire un gros merci a Gred ! je te fais des gros bisous ! Elle m'a corriger ! La pauvre c'est très dure ! Je vais faire un effort promit !

C'est mon premier essais avec siri et moony ! mon couple préférer et bin c'est drolement dure !

Avertisement : Slash SBRL + LEMON ! relation gay quoi ! si sa ne vous plais pas changer de fic !

Disclamer : alors tout apartient a la grande JKR ! (a qui je ne pardonne toujours pas la mort de Sirius !)

Prend en compte les 5 tomes.

Voilà que dire d'autre si non amuser vous bien !

* * *

Mon plus beau souvenir

_Un souvenir heureux pour un patronus ? Un seul est assez puissant..._

Sirius avait refermé le livre violemment ce qui avait fait sursauter le jeune loup-garou en face de lui. Et cela avait provoqué un regard mauvais de la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci se méfiait toujours quand les Maraudeurs s'installaient à l'une des tables, bien que James et Peter ne soient pas là. Elle gardait les deux autres à l'œil. Sirius lui fit un sourire pour s'excuser. Mais il fit une grimace en se tournant vers son ami :

« Moony, on y va. Je n'en peux plus ! »

Remus soupira. Sirius était incapable de rester concentré plus d'un quart d'heure :

« Va dehors faire une partie de quidditch avec Prongs et Wortmail ! »

Le jeune homme grimaça encore :

« Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici ! »

« Paddy, c'est une bibliothèque pas un bouge mal famé ! »

Malgré le fait que Sirius ait atteint sa seizième année, il se comportait parfois comme un enfant gâté, ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à ses onze ans, avant qu'il n'entre à Gryffondor. Remus observa son ami. Depuis cet événement, sa vie n'avait pas été facile. Ses parents, sa mère surtout, l'avaient rejeté, détesté, battu même parfois...

Remus frissonna à ce souvenir. Puis il sourit. Depuis plusieurs mois, Paddy habitait chez Prongs. Et ça rendait son ami heureux et ce qui le rendait heureux rendait le loup-garou heureux...

« Moony ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu étais où ? »

Il sourit à son ami :

« Bien loin Paddy ! »

« J'ai vu ! Alors on y va ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini, Padfoot ! »

Le jeune homme fit la moue, celle à laquelle Remus ne pouvait pas résister :

« Sirius... »

« Aller ! Je le ferai pour toi ce devoir de potion ! Viens mon Moony... »

Le cœur de Remus se serra. Sirius ne se rendait pas compte que si ces mots doux passaient quand ils étaient prononcés par Lily, il ne lui faisait pas le même effet émis par la bouche de l'animagus. Si le loup garou avait été seul à ce moment même, il se serait cogné la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sirius soit aussi gentil, aussi charmeur, aussi beau...

Remus secoua vivement la tête :

« Tes pensées non pas l'air joyeuses, Moony ! »

Le jeune homme se força à sourire :

« Tu as raison, allons-y ! Il faut que je me défoule ! »

Siruis tapa dans ses mains, provoquant un nouveau regard noir de la part de la bibliothécaire :

« Ca, c'est une idée géniale ! »

Il se leva précipitamment et sortit. Remus ramassa ses affaires, s'excusa d'un sourire et sortit à son tour. A peine les portes furent elles fermées qu'il se mit à courir derrière Paddy, aussi vite qu'il put. Evidemment, il le dépassa rapidement. Remus continua à courir. Il sortit du château à une vitesse folle et poursuivit dans le parc...

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à lui brûler. Il se laissa tomber près d'un arbre. Haletant pour reprendre son souffle, il ferma les yeux. En courant ainsi, il avait voulu fuir ses sentiments étranges qui le poussaient à observer son meilleur ami différemment :

« Tu ne vas pas bien, en ce moment, Moony... »

Le loup-garou sursauta. Encore plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait ni senti ni entendu l'objet de ses pensées approcher. Tout aussi essoufflé que lui, il s'installa :

« Ca va Paddy ! »

L'animagus l'observa un long moment. Il tendit une main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux de Remus derrière son oreille mais le loup garou le repoussa :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux :

« Tout va bien ! »

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu es étrange par moments. Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ? »

_Parce que mes pensées dérivent quand je suis près de toi... Parce que je frisonne quand tu me touches et que ces sentiments ne sont pas naturels..._

« Je ne m'éloigne pas... »

« Tu en ressens le besoin, c'est ça ? »

Remus avait sursauté…_ Le besoin de te toucher ? oui ! De te sentir près de moi ? oui ! De sentir ta chaleur me réchauffer ! Oh oui, j'en ressens le besoin… _Remus soupira. Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir lu dans ses pensées, de quoi parlait-il ? Il l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme répondit :

« Tu ressens le besoin de te retrouver avec d'autres loups ! Tu ne supportes plus d'être seul ici ? »

« De quoi… ? »

Remus n'eût pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Sirius comprenait toujours ce qu'il voulait dire même à demi-mot :

« J'ai lu dans mes livres que les loups-garous ressentent, à un moment de leur vie, l'envie irrésistible de se retrouver dans une meute, d'être avec leurs semblables... »

Remus lui sourit :

« Non, Padfoot. Je n'ai pas ce besoin-là ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de l'interroger du regard. Remus soupira et murmura :

« Les loups, il est vrai, ressentent la nécessité d'avoir une meute, d'être entouré. Mais moi, je l'ai déjà ma meute Sirius ! Toi, James, Wortmail et Lily, vous êtes ma famille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin ! »

L'animagus plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de son ami. Il l'observa longtemps comme s'il pouvait lire en lui... Remus tendit sa main pour toucher le visage soucieux du jeune homme mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et se releva vivement :

« Prongs doit nous chercher. Allons-y ! »

Il s'éloigna sans un mot et sans se retourner quand la voix désespérée de Sirius l'interpella :

« Remus ! »

Le loup garou entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et sourit. Lily Evans était allongée sur le fauteuil, endormie, un livre à la main et un léger sourire sur le visage. Le jeune homme l'observa un moment. Elle était tellement mignonne, tellement douce et gentille. Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement, comme lui permettait sa condition de loup garou. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux soyeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi comme tous les autres... Comme James, et tous les garçons, même Wortmail en pince pour toi… peut-être même Sirius..._

Doucement, d'une main délicate, il lui caressa la joue :

« Lily… Petite sœur ! »

« Non, non, pas des mouches... »

Remus se mit à rire légèrement, ce qui finit de réveiller son amie. La jeune fille pouvait s'aventurer seul dans la Forêt Interdite sans peur, mais était pétrifiée chaque fois qu'un insecte s'approchait d'elle. Elle l'observa un moment les yeux pleins de sommeil :

« Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je réveille la belle au bois dormant d'une caresse en l'absence du baiser de son prince qui est quelque part ailleurs ! »

La jeune fille fit la grimace :

« Je ne te laisserai plus lire de livres moldus, ça te monte à la tête ! »

Lily regarda autour d'elle :

« Tu as vendu tes amis ? Ils sont encore en retenue ? Ou ils ont inventé une nouvelle bêtise à laquelle tu n'as pas voulu participer ? »

Remus eut un sourire triste :

« Non. Je les ai assommés puis cachés dans un placard ! »

Lily se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du loup-garou :

« Petit frère, tu as l'air tout triste en ce moment ! Et si tu es triste, je le suis aussi… »

« Non ça va. Un peu préoccupé peut-être… mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

Il n'en s'ouvrait à personne mais ses pensées étaient toujours présentes et ses sentiments toujours aussi étranges. Les yeux fixés sur le feu de la cheminée, les mains de Lily lui caressant doucement les cheveux, le loup-garou se souvenait de chaque moment heureux qu'il avait passé avec les Maraudeurs.

Ils entraient justement. James et Sirius claquaient des dents et avaient les lèvres bleus. Prongs se précipita vers Lily, le lycanthrope eut à peine le temps de s'écarter. James se blottit contre la jeune fille, passa ses mains sous son pull. Remus allait demander ce qui se passait quand il sentit deux mains gelées contre la peau de son ventre.

Siruis était collée à lui, son épiderme glacé contre le sien. Pourtant Remus commença à avoir très chaud. Les mains de Paddy étaient si douces, elles allaient et venaient sur lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer... Peter regarda les deux jeunes hommes, apparemment désolé. Lily soupira :

« D'accord… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Les mains froides de Sirius firent frissonner Remus. Le jeune homme était collé à lui profitant de sa chaleur corporelle.

Le loup-garou inspira profondément. Sentir son ami ainsi contre lui aviva ses sens. Il aurait aimer poser ses lèvres dans son cou, passer ses mains dans les cheveux un peu trop longs de l'animagus. Remus se laissa aller contre celui-ci, heureux de le sentir si proche. La voix grelottante de James le ramena à la réalité :

« Fautes... aux Serpentards... »

Sirius hocha la tête contre le torse du loup garou et continua :

« Ils nous sont tombés dessus et nous ont jetés dans le lac ! »

Remus serra les poings. Il sentie la colère monter en lui et le loup s'agiter. Il avait soudain des envies de meurtre. Sa voix gronda :

« Snape ? »

James se serra un peu plus contre Lily :

« Ouais ! On a effectué un sort de séchage et on a filé, pour chercher des sources de chaleur...»

Sirius sourit :

« Vous, quoi ! Et c'est moi le plus chanceux ! »

James jeta un œil à son ami et rit :

« Tu n'a pas honte de profiter de ton ami de cette façon ! »

« Non. Trente-huit degrés, c'est parfait pour se réchauffer ! »

James sourit :

« Je parie que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi la température du corps des loups-garous est supérieure à la notre ! »

Sirius lui fit une grimace :

« Moi, au moins, je sais nager ! »

James cacha son visage dans le pull de sa petite amie et Sirius se mit à rire. Lily embrassa les cheveux de Prongs et demanda :

« Dites-nous dans les détails ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sirius soupira :

« Ils étaient plusieurs, ils nous ont attaqués par derrière et jetés dans l'eau glacée du lac. C'est tout! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Peter :

« Et tu n'as pas froid, pourquoi ? »

Remus sentit Sirius inspiré profondément contre lui :

« Il a disparu à un moment... »

Le jeune homme tenta de se justifier :

« Mais c'est que je suis malade alors être jeté dans le lac, heeuuu... »

James le coupa :

« Ca va Wortmail ! »

La voix de Remus les fit tous sursauter :

« C'est encore Snape ! Je vais le... »

Sirius se redressa :

« Non, tu ne t'approches pas de lui ! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une raison de t'en vouloir ou de te dénoncer. Je m'en veux assez comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que je suis stupide ! »

La colère de Remus retomba d'un coup. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il l'observa et se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait retrouvé ses couleurs, qu'il avait chaud de nouveau. Sirius continuait pourtant à se serrer contre lui et il enfouit son visage dans la robe de son ami. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement...

Lily et James chuchotaient sur le canapé et Peter regardait par la fenêtre. Sirius frissonna contre lui. Remus, sans vraiment le vouloir, regarda ses lèvres, certain qu'elles étaient douces et chaudes...

Il sentit le loup en lui s'agiter. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il aurait emprisonné les lèvres de son ami. Il se crispa. L'envie de passer ses mains partout sur le corps ferme du jeune homme devint presque douloureuse...

Remus s'écarta vivement de Padfoot. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Sirius grimaça, déçu de ne plus sentir le Préfet contre lui.

Mais il remarqua le regard insistant de Remus sur lui.

Prongs bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire. Ce fut le signal de départ : tout le monde alla se coucher.

Remus s'agitait dans son sommeil.

_Sirius, Sirius ..._

Le jeune homme en question s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit de son ami. Il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux du loup garou, qui se réveilla. L'animagus lui murmura :

« Tu as prononcé mon nom. Tu rêvais de moi ? »

Remus rougit violemment et se mit l'oreiller sur la tête. Il sentit le cousin se lever doucement et vit son ami lui sourire :

« Réponds Moony ! »

Pour éviter de croiser le regard de son ami, Remus plaqua à nouveau l'oreiller contre sa tête. Ce fut une grave erreur. Sirius commença à le chatouiller à un endroit où il savait que son ami était très sensible. Remus se tortilla :

« Arrête ! »

Autant parce que les mains chaudes de son ami provoquaient en lui des sentiments contradictoires qu'à cause des chatouilles, Remus ferma les yeux, refusant de lever les yeux vers Siry. Puis il sentit un poids sur lui. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux. Paddy se tenait au-dessus de lui le fixant dans les yeux :

« Sirius... »

Il eut un sourire troublé :

« JE ne descends que si tu me dit à quoi tu rêvais ! TU ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce qu'on a cours dans approximativement vingt minutes ! »

Remus bloqua sa respiration le temps que son cerveau trouve une chose à répondre.

Mais il ne trouva rien. Il murmura alors très sérieusement presque affolé :

« Descend Sirius ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.»

Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur le torse large du loup-garou :

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas Remus ? Que tu me regardes différemment ? Que tu fixes souvent mes lèvres comme si tu voulais y goûter ? Que je me suis moi-même demander ce que ça ferait de t'embrasser ! »

Remus ferma les yeux. Il murmura :

« Ne dit pas ça ! »

« Je peux le dire… Je peux même le faire ! »

« Tu ne peux pas... »

La panique perçait dans la voix du jeune homme :

« SI je peux ! En me penchant de cette façon… »

Doucement, il se mit en mouvement et effleura les lèvres de son ami des siennes tout doucement. C'était à peine un effleurement. Voyant que Moony ne le repoussait pas, il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. De la langue, il lui ouvrit les lèvres et l'y insinua à peine quelques secondes. Il s'écarta un peu pour plonger son regard dans celui de Remus et celui-ci murmura :

« James ! »

« Quoi ? »

Sirius s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Puis Remus ferma les yeux et dit

précipitamment :

« James monte dans l'escalier ! »

Au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit, Sirius s'installa sur le rebord du lit, loin de Remus, éloigné de toute tentation. James les observa :

« Je dérange ? »

En chœur, ils répondirent :

« Non ! »

James les regarda tour à tour et soupira quand il vit Remus mettre un oreiller sur sa tête.

Assis seul dans la grande bibliothèque, Remus se cachait. Pendant toute la journée, il avait évité Sirius, il ne voulait pas le croiser. _Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? _Tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à cet instant lui revinrent à la mémoire : la langue de Sirius si douce contre la sienne, le poids de son corps sur lui...

Le loup garou fut secoué d'un violent frisson. Il se crispa quand il sentit une certaine partie de son corps se tendre... Et il faillit se cogner la tête contre la table. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une érection en pensant à un garçon. A son meilleur ami !

D'où pouvait venir cette perversion ? Le loup en lui en devait être à l'origine...

_Tu fixes souvent mes lèvres comme si tu voulais y goûter… Je me suis moi même demandé ce que ça ferait… _C'est ce que Sirius lui avait dit et il n'était pas, lui, un monstre...

Il se tapa la tête contre la table en bois. Il respira très fort… _Sirius… _il était beau gentil, drôle… Qui ne craquerait pas pour lui ?

Remus sursauta. Quelqu'un était entré dans la bibliothèque. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour sentir la douce odeur de Lily s'approcher de lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras :

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le Préfet cacha son visage dans ses grandes mains. Puis il se raidit ; James et Sirius étaient entrés à leur tour.

Lily soupira bruyamment, sans se rendre compte de la gêne de Remus quand le regard perçant de Sirius s'était posé sur lui. Les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table, en poussant les livres. La main de Paddy le frôla et Remus déglutit péniblement. Lily se tourna vers James avec un sourire éclatant :

« Que fait-on ce soir, mon amour ? »

Remus profita d'une minute d'inattention de l'animagus pour s'éloigner de lui mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva et se laissa tombé sur le banc à coté du loup en disant :

« Ce soir on va se saoulé à Près-au-Lard, Lily, alors pas de papouilles en amoureux ! »

Lily soupira de nouveau :

« Très bien ! Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à fêter ? »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et James rit :

« Si bien sûr ! »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et dit en s'allongeant sur la table :

« On a obtenu une très bonne note en enchantement ! »

« Comme d'habitude James ! »

Le jeune homme embrassa sa petite amie en souriant. Et Sirius se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire qui fit battre le cœur du loup garou plus fort :

« C'est un événement qu'on ne peut pas ne pas fêter ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler»

Le regard de son ami était très clair : il n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Après une heure durant laquelle les deux garçons s'étaient préparés, sous les regards amusés de Remus et de Lily, ils allaient partir quand Lily avait attrapé James et lui avait soufflé :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser traîner tes mains ou tes lèvres où que ce soit James Potter ou je le saurais ! »

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Il lui tapa sur les fesses en riant.

Remus se souvenait un peu de la soirée, ils avaient beaucoup bu et avaient chahuté. C'était étrange d'avoir oublier ce qui s'était passé mais de se souvenir de chaque mot de la conversation de James et de Sirius dans la tour des Gryffondors de cette nuit-là. Il était pourtant dans les vapes et leur voix paraissaient éloignées de lui mais les mots étaient restées gravées dans sa mémoire. James et Sirius l'avait porté et allongé dans son lit. Ils étaient complètement saouls tous les trois...

James avait murmuré à Sirius :

« Sirius, Remus est imbibé ! »

La voix pâteuse, l'animagus l'avait interrogé :

« Un bébé ? »

« Non imbibé ! Saoul quoi ! Regarde ! »

« Impossible ! »

James avait insisté :

« Regarde ! »

Remus l'avait senti se pencher sur le lit :

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Paddy s'était approché un peu plus encore et avait caressé les cheveux de son ami :

« Prongs, j'ai un problème ! »

« Quel problème ? »

Sirius avait soupiré :

« J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! »

James avait pouffé :

« Tu es ivre, Paddy ! »

« Oui mais ça change rien ! Même quand je suis pas ivre, j'ai envie de l'embrasser ! »

La voix de James semblait plus lointaine :

« Et c'est un problème ? »

« Bien sûr ! T'as pas compris… J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! »

« Non toi, t'as pas compris Paddy. Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit, lui ? »

Un silence s'était installé quelques secondes qui avait semblées durer des heures et puis Sirius avait murmuré :

« Je l'ai fais ce matin, j'ai pas pu résister ! »

James avait paru très intéressé :

« Et sa réaction ? »

«Il sait cacher sous son oreiller ! »

« Bon, alors y a pas de problème ! »

« Tu es ivre James ! »

« Oui mais ça change rien ! Il t'a pas frappé, ni repoussé donc... »

La suite s'était perdue dans un brouillard de mots et de douleur.

Quand il s'était réveillé, elle était insupportable. Sa bouche était empâtée et il avait mal au bras. Il mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte que c'était parce que Sirius était allongé dessus. Sa main reposait sur le ventre du loup-garou.

Remus l'observa et, de nouveau, il eut envie de l'embrasser, de caresser sa langue de la sienne, de sentir son souffle chaud sur lui...

Sirius bougea dans son sommeil, sa main s'égara sur l'entrejambe du lycanthrope, le faisant frissonner violemment. La chaleur de cette main se propagea à son sexe qui se gorgea peu à peu de sang. Remus tenta de se contrôler mais Sirius était trop beau, trop tentant. Le jeune homme ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et il croisa le regard troublé de son ami sur lui. Il s'aperçut alors de sa position et de ce qui se passait sous la robe de l'autre jeune homme. Remus voulut se dégager mais Sirius l'emprisonna de ses bras en murmurant :

« Tu ne bouges pas ! »

Il regarda le lit de James et celui de Peter :

« Ils dorment ? »

Remus se concentra sur le bruit de leurs respirations et hocha la tête :

« Bien. On va pouvoir discuter. »

Sirius se plaça au-dessus de son ami et Remus s'empêcha de gémir, en sentant le poids de l'animagus sur son érection. Il murmura désespéré :

« Sirius, je t'en pris. Tu n'as pas encore dessaoulé. Tu regretteras ça quand tu te rendras compte de ce que tu fais ! »

Sirius eut un sourire amusé :

« Je suis très lucide! Je peux te l'assurer ! »

Remus sentit les larmes lui venir au yeux :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures ? »

Padfoot enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami. Il laissa ses mains errer dans ses cheveux et il murmura :

« Ce n'en est pas mon intention Moony. J'ai juré de ne jamais te faire du mal. »

Les paroles de son ami arrivèrent avec peine jusqu'à son cerveau. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : Sirius était allongé sur lui. Le Préfet bégaya :

« Alors que fais-tu ? TU ne peux pas ne pas avoir senti... senti mon... »

« Ton excitation ? Oui, je sens bien ton sexe tendu contre ma cuisse... »

Remus ferma les yeux honteux :

« Regarde moi ! »

Il secoua la tête, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit l'autre lui prendre la main. Ce dernier la guidait entre eux et le Gryffy put sentir contre ses doigts, le sexe dressé de son ami, ce qui le fit frémir. Il était si préoccupé par sa propre gêne qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que son ami était dans le même état que lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard perdu de son ami :

« Je ne comprends pas Sirius ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… Je suis perverti par le loup en moi... Mais toi… Pourquoi... »

Le jeune Black le fit taire en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser violent. Enfin, il se détacha de lui et dit, bouillonnant de colère :

« Je croyais que tu avait cessé de te voir comme un monstre ! Je te désires Remus ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? Est-ce que tu m'en détestes pour autant? »

Le jeune homme ne put supporter d'entendre son ami parler ainsi. Il lui attrapa la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entendit Sirius gémir ce qui décupla son excitation.

Mais la respiration de Peter se fit plus rapide et il s'agita dans sommeil. A regret, Remus se détacha de son ami et murmura :

« Wormtail se réveille ! »

Sirius grogna :

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Remus retomba lourdement sur son lit. Il avait apprit depuis longtemps le contrôle de soi. Il inspira très profondément...

Mais son sexe restait toujours tendu. Il avait encore contre sa peau l'odeur de Sirius, il ressentait sur lui le poids de son ami.

Il entendit Peter bailler. Et il capta un autre son : les bruits de Padfoot sous la douche. Il entendait l'eau couler ainsi que la voix grave de son ami. Que faisait-il ? Remus tendit l'oreille et sourit ; Siry chantait.

Le loup garou ferma les yeux. Sirius… Il l'avait embrasser ... Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Son ami avait eu une érection à cause de lui...

Remus se mit à rougir. La journée s'annonçait très bien. La voix de James le fit sursauter :

« La ferme Paddy ! »

Au même instant, le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs étaient encore trempés. Il avait une simple serviette autour des reins. Remus se retint de gémir. Il aurait voulu lécher chaque goutte d'eau sur le torse bronzé de son ami.

Sirius eut un sourire éclatant :

« On a la gueule de bois, Prongs ? »

En tenant sa serviette, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami qui grogna :

« Paaaaadddyyyy ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda innocent :

« Oui Prongs ? »

« La ferme ! »

Padfoot se mit à rire de ce rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à un aboiement. James le poussa vivement, l'obligeant à se lever. Ce simple geste fit glisser la serviette du jeune homme, dévoilant sa nudité. Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant. Seul Remus semblait s'en être rendu compte. Ou c'était peut-être parce que c'était le seul à s'en préoccuper.

Le loup garou se leva rapidement et fila prendre une douche très froide.

Toute la journée, Remus n'avait cessé de penser à Sirius, de le regarder, de lui sourire. Souvent leurs mains se frôlaient. C'était stupide mais à ces moments, son cœur battait plus vite et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Padfoot cherchait son regard en permanence. Alors que les élèves s'installaient pour leur premier cours, il l'entendit murmurer :

_J'ai tellement envie de discuter avec toi ! On s'éclipse ? _

Le loup-garou regarda autour de lui, anxieux. Personne d'autre n'avait pu entendre Siry mais ça le rendait nerveux quand même. Il mit quelques minutes à se décider et hocha la tête en direction de son ami. Celui-ci lui sourit et leva la main. Le professeur Mr Degoud leva les yeux vers lui :

« Un problème monsieur Black ? Vous n'arrivez à faire votre potion ? Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un coup de pousse ? »

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire alors que James serrait les poings. Le vieux professeur eut un sourire sournois, il faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière heure de colle de Sirius avec lui. Ils en étaient presque venu aux mains. Bien sûr Dumbledore l'avait réprimané mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y faire sans arrêt allusion. Il savait très bien que Sirius ne pouvait rien y faire. Remus ferma les yeux, en priant Merlin que Paddy n'aille pas trop loin :

« Monsieur, je crois en effet avoir besoin d'aide… Je doute cependant que ce soit de votre compétence !»

L'homme grimaça, se leva et s'approcha menaçant de son élève. Déjà les Maraudeurs se préparaient à riposter. Mais Dumbledore semblait avoir convaincu le vieux professeur :

« Monsieur Black, 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une punition ! Comme je n'ai plus le privilège de vous les infliger moi-même, je vous envoie chez le directeur ! »

Il se tourna vers Remus :

« Monsieur le Préfet, veillez l'accompagner, je vous prie ! »

A peine sortis de la pièce, Sirius posa ses lèvres celles de Moony :

« Je suis le meilleur ! »

« Tu es fou Paddy ! Et s'il t'avait frappé ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda en souriant :

« Tu l'aurais laissé faire ? »

Remus s'approcha de lui :

« Tu sais bien que non ! Si j'avais été là lors de ta punition quand il a osé lever la main sur toi...»

Les yeux de Remus changèrent légèrement de couleur, signe que le loup en lui s'agitait. Sirius effleura ses lèvres des siennes, calmant instantanément son ami. Il lui murmura :

« Allons à la Cabane Hurlante, on y sera plus tranquille là-bas ! »

Remus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sirius aimait tant cette cabane alors que, dans son esprit, elle ne représentait que la douleur et la folie de ses transformations. Il le suivit pourtant, sa main dans la sienne, un sentiment de peur et d'excitation dans son ventre.

Le chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante lui paraissait d'habitude très court. Mais, aujourd'hui, il lui semblait interminable. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Sirius immobilisa l'arbre et ils entrèrent. Une fois là-haut, ils s'observèrent, gênés. Puis ils se mirent à rire. Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le serra contre lui, en murmurant :

« J'ai besoin d'un câlin ! »

Remus se crispa. Ces quelques mots, quelques jours avant, n'auraient pas eu d'ambiguïté mais ce n'en était plus cas. Comme s'il avait comprit sa gêne, Padfoot ajouta :

« Je veux juste être près de toi... »

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, enlacés étroitement. Remus se décida :

« Quand... Quand as-tu compris que...enfin... »

« Je ne sais pas. Mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été différents de ceux que j'ai pour James ! Je veux dire, je me couperai un bras s'il me le demandait. C'est mon frère... »

Sirius se resserra contre lui :

« Mais je t'ai toujours regardé différemment ! »

Il émit un petit rire :

« Tu es tellement gentil, tellement sincère ! Je ne... »

Il soupira et cacha son visage dans la robe éliminée de son ami :

« Je ne sais pas Remus. Et toi… quand et comment... »

Il caressa les cheveux de son ami :

« Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Mais il y a déjà un mois que je ne pense plus qu'à toi... »

Remus ferma les yeux :

« Où est-ce que ça va nous mener, tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Où l'on veut, je pense ! Après tout , nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir décider... »

Le loup-garou murmura :

« Où veux-tu que ça nous mène ? »

Sirius embrassa ses lèvres :

« La vérité, c'est que j'ai très envie de toi... mais... »

Remus le regarda dans les yeux :

« Mais ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on si prend… Pas plus que toi j'imagine…»

Le loup garou rougit violemment :

« Donc ? »

« Il va falloir apprendre ! »

Les joues de Remus se teintèrent un peu plus :

« Dans les livres... »

Sirius se releva un peu :

« Moony, aurais-tu par hasard consultés des ouvrages coquins ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi ! »

Le Préfet soupira et rougit plus encore :

« Heuuu... peutêtreunoudeuxjustecommeçapourvoir ! »

Sirius se mit à rire. Il avait comprit mais il demanda quand même :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Peut-être un ou deux, juste comme ça, pour voir ! »

L'animagus se serra un peu plus contre lui et ajouta :

« Dis-moi, de quoi parlaient-il ?»

Remus se dégagea légèrement :

« Siriusssss... »

Le jeune homme obligea le loup garou à le regarder :

« Arrête, Remus ! On a toujours parlé de tout. Même de sexe ! D'où te viens cette gêne ? Je n'agit pas différemment avec toi pourquoi tu... »

Ne quittant pas le regard de Paddy, Remus murmura :

« Je ne sais pas ! Parce qu'il s'agit de nous, parce que là, il ne s'agit pas d'un truc normal... »

Sirius soupira et cacha de nouveau son visage dans la robe de son ami :

« Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ? »

Le loup-garou acquiesça :

« Ca ne devrais pas te faire peur Remus. Si ce dont nous avons envie, alors c'est normal. »

« Tu n'as pas peur, toi ? »

L'animagus se mit à rire :

« Non ! Je n'ai peur de rien. »

Voyant que son ami, lui, ne riait pas, il s'arrêta :

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur mais tu est là. Alors ça va. Laisse-toi aller, Remus ! Peu importe ce que les gens vont dire, peu importe que les autres ne font pas comme ça ! »

Le loup-garou plongea son regard dans celui de son ami :

« J'ai toujours été différent Sirius. Ca n'apporte que des ennuis... »

« Que nous surmonteront ensemble ! Si tu le veux. Parce que c'est cela la vraie question Remy : qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Moi, je suis un aventurier, toi, tu as toujours été prudent. Je te comprends, tu as beaucoup souffert dans ta vie... »

Le lycanthrope allait ajouter quelque chose mais Paddy l'en empêcha :

« Ne me dit pas que ça va ! Tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau, je le sais ! Et j'ai prêter le serment des Maraudeurs. J'ai juré que tu ne souffrirais plus jamais. Alors, patientons. Réfléchissons. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous ! On est beaux, intelligents et libre... »

Remus se mit à rire puis il ajouta :

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, Paddy. Il y a longtemps que... que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Mais c'est risqué. »

Sirius le regarda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Regarde Lily et James. Ils sont toujours en train de se disputer ces deux-là. Je ne voudrais pas que ça nous arrive. »

L'animagus se mit à rire :

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se dispute ? Ca ne nous est jamais arrivé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ! Quant à Lily et James, ils se cherchaient déjà des noises bien avant de sortir ensemble. Notre relation va changer, c'est sûr, elle change déjà, mais je ne crois pas que ça nous apportera de la peine. Si on se souviens que nous sommes des amis avant tout et que les amis ne se font pas de peine… »

« Je ne peux pas oublier que tu es mon ami... »

Sirius embrassa les lèvres du loup-garou doucement, caressant ses cheveux. Et Remus se sentit bien. Cette discussion l'avait libéré d'un grand poids.

Comme à son habitude, Remus était assis dans la grande bibliothèque. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il s'ennuyait un peu. Paddy n'était pas là. En quelque mois, il lui était devenu impossible d'être séparé de lui. Dès qu'il s'éloignait de quelque pas, Remus s'embêtait. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser dans les coins, à rire et à parler. Cette relation était tellement excitante, tellement enrichissante. Et Sirius était si drôle, si gentil, si doux et si patient...

Il sourit et soupira… _amoureux de mon meilleur ami… _Le loup-garou rougit. Depuis plusieurs jours, chaque fois que leurs lèvres se joignaient, leurs mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parcourir leurs corps. Leur relation évoluait et ça plaisais beaucoup à Remus. Bien sûr, il était encore parfois gêné ; comme la fois où Sirius avait monté, dans leur dortoir, un livre magique sur les relations sexuelles gays. A l'abri des regards indiscrets de James et de Peter, ils l'avaient feuilleté l'un en riant mais très intéressé et l'autre en rougissant. Rien que cette pensée le fit rougir à nouveau. Le livre était très détaillé. Encore maintenant, il ignorait où l'animagus se l'était procuré mais c'était Sirius… Rien ne lui échappait et rien ne lui résistait...

Il sentit justement le jeune homme arriver vers lui :

« Monsieur Moony, bonjour ! »

Il s'inclina théâtralement et s'installa :

« On s'est déjà dit bonjour ce matin Siry. Et il est plus de 19h ! »

Le sourire de l'animagus s'élargit :

« Je sais oui ! »

Remus le regarda méfiant :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

« Te voir, bien sûr ! »

Le jeune homme ne cessait pas de sourire :

« Paddy ! »

« Moony ! »

Il le fixait, de ce regard qu'il réservait aux professeurs quand il voulait se faire croire innocent :

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

Le jeune homme prit un air vexé :

« Moi ? Moi qui suis la sagesse même ? »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques instants :

« Très bien, mon loup. Tu as gagné. Disons que j'ai préparé quelque chose, suite à la discussion que nous avons eu dans la cabane hurlante ! »

Remus se crispa légèrement :

« Et tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en parle ici ? »

« Qui nous écoute de toute façon ! »

Le loup garou ferma son livre et se leva :

« Viens ! »

Sirius se mit à rire :

« Quoi ? Aurais-tu l'audace de m'entraîner dans un coin sombre pour assouvir tes désirs inavoués… C'est moi qui fait ça d'habitude... »

Remus le tira à lui, pour se cacher entre les rangées d'Histoire ancienne et de la Magie des peuples. Personne ne venait jamais dans ses rayonnages. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il passa ses mains sous la robe du jeune homme. Sirius soupira et se colla un peu plus contre son ami :

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais Paddy ? Qu'as-tu préparé ? »

Remus déposa un baiser dans son cou et l'animagus bredouilla :

« Ah... du coup... je sais plus moi... Comment veux-tu que je me concentre quand tu fais ce genre de choses... »

Moony s'éloigna :

« J'arrête alors... »

Mais Padfoot attrapa sa robe et le tira à lui :

« Ah non ! Ce que j'ai préparé ? Ah oui ! C'est dans la cabane hurlante... J'ai préparé, enfin… si tu en as envie, bien entendu... »

Sirius ne paraissait plus si sûr de lui :

« Il y a un panier pique-nique et... enfin des trucs quoi... pleins de truc ! Alors, bien sûr, on n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout mais je voulais passer cette soirée enfin euuuuh... Tu vois...

Remus voyait très bien mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'aider son ami :

« Oui donc… Comme ça fais maintenant un mois qu'on sort officiellement ensemble... Officiellement c'est pas vraiment le mot vu qu'il n'y a que Lily et James qui sont au courant... mais bon comme ça... fait un mois, j'ai voulu marquer le coup... »

Le loup garou se mit à rire. La mine de son ami était trop drôle. Sirius fixait le sol, bafouillait et se triturait les mains. En entendant Remus rire, l'animagus releva la tête :

« Oui d'accord, c'est vrai, je suis ridicule ! Donc je disais que j'ai préparé tout un tas de choses pour que toi et moi on fasse des trucs assez cochons à l'abri des regards indiscrets ! »

Remus plongea son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Je préfère quand tu bafouilles, tu es plus romantique ! »

Sirius fit semblant d'être vexé :

« Tu n'avais pas qu'à rire ! »

Il fit une moue boudeuse, Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. C'était un léger baiser mais son ami ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il le plaqua contre la rangée de livres, faisant tomber sur eux, la poussière qui les recouvrait. Il l'embrassa avidement, sa langue cherchant la sienne. Ils furent obligés de reprendre leur souffle. Remus capta le regard de Sirius pour ne plus le lâcher, il murmura :

« Je peux te le dire maintenant Sirius. »

Le loup-garou entendit le cœur de son ami battre plus vite :

« Quoi ? »

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« Je t'aime... »

Sirius le serra contre lui. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux et il murmura à son tour :

« Je t'aime aussi … si fort, Remus... »

Le loup garou sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux aussi mais il ne voulait pas les retenir :

« Ca me fais un peu peur... »

« A moi aussi ! Mais mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort que cette peur... »

Remus le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là longtemps jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonçant la fermeture de la bibliothèque retentisse, les ramenant à la réalité. Ils sortirent discrètement de la salle et se dirigèrent droit vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Quand il y entra, Remus eut le souffle coupé. Le lit avait été fait. Il n'y avait plus de poussière par terre. Une table trônait au milieu de la pièce avec un panier rempli de victuailles. Un agréable parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air. Tout était tellement parfait.

Resserrant sa prise sur la main de Sirius, Moony l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser d'abord doux et aimant puis qui se fit plus passionné, presque sauvage. Le Préfet passa les mains dans la chevelure de son ami, attirant son visage plus prêt de lui encore. Leurs langues s'attiraient, se repoussaient. Avide de le sentir plus près encore, le loup-garou passa ses mains sous la robe de l'animagus. Celui-ci gémit. Ce simple son réchauffa Remus. Il voulait encore plus. Comme si Sirius avait compris, il fit lever les bras à son ami et lui retira sa robe.

Remus fixa son regard avec crainte. Paddy connaissait ses cicatrices, il l'avait déjà vu nu les jours après la pleine lune. Mais là, tout était différent. Sirius lui fit un sourire rassurant et entrepris d'embrasser chacune de ses boursouflures blanchâtres, ce qui fit gémir son ami. Remus sentit tout son corps réagir à cette caresse. Son sexe se gorgea de sang. Ses sens se mirent en alerte, il entendait le cœur de Sirius battre, il sentait son excitation, cette odeur musquée que dégageait Paddy et qui fit réagir le loup en lui. Il n'y tint plus, il enleva la robe de son ami, la jeta au sol et inspira cet arôme enivrant. Il s'empara des lèvres offertes de l'animagus, le caressa avidement.

Sirius frissonna et gémit quand il caressa son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon :

« Mmmm…. Remus... »

Son nom prononcé de cette façon fit frissonner le lycanthrope. Il explora le corps de son ami de ses mains. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait plus, Sirius l'attira vers le lit en disant :

« Le dîner ce sera pour plus tard ! »

Remus se laissa entraîner vers le lit. Paddy s'y coucha. Le cœur du Préfet se mit à battre plus vite quand il s'allongea à son tour sur le lit. Il observa son futur amant et se mit à sourire :

« Je t'aime tellement ! »

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Sirius l'attira à lui. D'une main, il déboutonna le pantalon du loup-garou. Remus se mordit les lèvres. La main de son ami se frottait contre son érection grandissante. Enfin il fut débarrassé de tous ses vêtements. Il enleva le reste des habits de Sirius. Moony frissonna. Ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois nus l'un contre l'autre.

Remus se mit à embrasser le torse de ami. Il descendait toujours plus bas, suivant le parfait tracé des pectoraux forgés par le Quidditch. Il s'arrêta rougissant puis osa descendre encore. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa le sexe érigé de l'animagus. Celui-ci se mit à gémir décuplant le plaisir du châtain.

Sirius se cambra à la rencontre de la langue de son amant. Il ferma les yeux à peine une seconde. Il préférait voir la bouche de son ami aller et venir sur lui. Une chaleur monta dans les reins de Remus rendant son érection plus dure et plus douloureuse...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il délaissa le sexe de Sirius, et, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il faillait faire, il écarta les jambes de son ami. Tout en caressant son ventre, il taquina de la main l'anneau de chair qui serait bientôt prêt à l'accueillir. Le soupir de frustration que poussa Sirius le décida. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'animagus lui sourit. D'un geste de la main, Siry fit venir sa baguette à lui et la tendit à Remus.

Le jeune homme la prit et retint sa respiration. Il lubrifia son membre douloureux et entra doucement en lui.

Il se crispa, le cri de Sirius résonnait à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait douloureux mais entendre son amour hurler déchira le cœur de Moony.

Il observa son amant. Dans ses yeux brûlaient des flammes de plaisir intense. Comme si le jeune Black avait comprit que son amant avait trop peur de le blesser, il l'embrassa avec fièvre pour le rassurer.  
Alors le loup-garou consentit enfin à bouger. Il sentit Padfoot se contracter autour de lui. Il commença à aller et à venir, les gémissements de Sirius attisant son plaisir.

La sueur perlait sur leurs deux corps nus, si étroitement enlacés. Remus glissa une main entre eux pour la poser sur le sexe toujours tendu de Sirius calquant le même mouvement de ses hanches à sa main. Sirius se cambra faisant pénétrer le loup-garou bien plus loin en lui.

Une vague de jouissance passa sur son visage quand Remus atteignit sa prostate. Remus se retira légèrement pour mieux plonger en lui encore une fois. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer ressentir autant de plaisir. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il fut secoué par une onde de plaisir.

Il se libéra en lui pendant que Sirius faisait de même dans sa main. Il se retira doucement et embrassa son amant. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs torses ruisselant de sueur. Ils se caressèrent en prononçant des mots doux, plongeant dans un demi sommeil. Quand Remus se réveilla, la main de Sirius lui caressait le dos. Il chercha son regard et lui sourit :

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! »

Remus jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire. Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser, rallumant la fièvre dans ses reins :

« Moony ? »

« Mmm »

« J'ai faim... »

Remus ferma les yeux :

« Notre dîner nous attend toujours ! »

Sirius se mit à sourire :

« Non, mon loup. J'ai faim de toi... »

Le dîner attendit encore. Sirius entreprit de rendre chaque caresse qu'il avait reçu et ce pendant le reste de la nuit.

Ce matin-là, quand Remus s'endormit, ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres. Désormais pour lui la Cabane Hurlante n'était plus synonyme de douleur et de souffrance mais bien de plaisir et de bonheur.

_C'était bien ce souvenir le plus puissant entre tous : cette nuit-là. Dans le parc de Poudlard, alors que les Détraqueurs attaquaient, Remus Lupin fit apparaître un Patronus parfait, un lion ailé d'une beauté époustouflante. Il s'avança fièrement vers les ombres noires cagoulées, avec l'intention de leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Sirius. Son souvenir heureux en tête et quelques mots adressés à son premier et seul amant, il combattit avec le sourire:_

_« C'est peut-être aujourd'hui que je vais te rejoindre Paddy. Tu me manques tellement... » _

FIN

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? j'aime bien les review !

j'éspère que sa vous a plus ! c'est tellement dure avec eux de faire un lemon !

bisous chou lune


End file.
